Único
by Gavi-senpai
Summary: Jon quiere pensar que Nightwing se equivoca. — ¡Anda Damian! ¿Por qué no mejor me dices que preferirías a otro Super de compañero? ¿Eh? — Ya comprendo, de esto va todo ¡Estás celoso!


**.**

 **.**

 **Único**

.

.

Jon se muerde el labio… debió escuchar mal. No joder, no. Él tiene super oído ¿Cómo diablos podría haber escuchado mal? Pero es que no puede creérselo, Nightwing tiene que estar equivocado.

Su padre había decidido hacerle una visita rápida al caballero de la noche así que ambos volaron hasta Gotham, pero cuando estuvo cerca de la mansión Wayne una ola de sentimientos encontrados lo rebasaron. En su última misión había discutido con Damian, el actual Robin y aunque sabía que él había sido el irracional no podía vencer su orgullo y pedirle perdón. Menos sabiendo como era el hijo de demonio, ese error sería el móvil de burla del mayor por mucho tiempo.

Optó por quedarse en uno de los edificios de la ciudad, abrazaría a una gárgola antes de disculparse con Damian. Y sin embargo quería verlo, hace un mes que no habla con él y se siente solo ¿Es esto normal? Probó a escuchar la conversación desde ahí, fue una mala idea.

— _Tenía ganas de conocer a tu hijo Clark, es una lástima que no haya venido._

— _Es joven aún, ya lo conocerás Dick. Estoy seguro de que Damian también quiere verlo._

Nightwing, el amoroso hermano mayor de su Damian (¿Su?) Bueno, Richard podría ser el miembro más cercano a Robin (Los Teen Titans no contaban porque solo eran compañeros de trabajo) Pero él infló su pecho de orgullo, sabía que era el que más conocía al demonio fuera de su familia. O eso creía, ahora se arrepiente de haber seguido escuchado.

— _No te ilusiones Sups, tu superbebé y yo aún no nos entendemos._

— _¡Oh! ¿No será que extrañas hacer dúo con Supergirl?_ — Nightwing suena entusiasmado, es un tono de burla — _recuerdo que hicieron buen equipo juntos ¡Hasta tú lo admitiste!_

— _¿Cuándo dije eso? Solo comenté que era adecuada para ser un alien._ — Superboy escuchó un latido arrítmico en el corazón de Damian y sintió una punzada que desinfló su ego.

— _Sabía que tenías un crush con ella, amigo… fuera de tu liga recuérdalo._

— _A Jon no le va a gustar escuchar eso…_

Su padre siempre tenía la razón **¡Claro que no!** Jonathan dejó de escuchar por salud mental. Mira Gotham y no ve más que ruido. Sigue pensando que escuchó mal… Robin y Super… pero no él sino Kara. Y lo peor, él dijo que ella era mejor. Se muerde el labio, ahora resulta que ni siquiera dentro de la familia Super él es el más cercano. ¡Le han quitado su lugar de un solo plumazo! ¡Le han mentido! Sin querer aprieta muy fuerte la gárgola y la parte por la mitad, pegando un brinco del susto. Se golpea la frente. Odia que cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con el hijo del murciélago lo ponga tan mal.

— **Lo sabía, preferiste quedarte por aquí en vez de ir y admitir que estabas equivocado.** — Jon gira la cabeza, a su lado aterriza su Robin. Sí, podría haber miles y éste siempre sería el suyo. Desvía la mirada y él se sienta a su lado — **Solo vine a decirte que odio esto, mira hace un rato en la batcave…** — Superboy escucha el corazón de Damian latir rápido, como desbocado. Su sorpresa es tan grande que gira de inmediato, aún debajo del antifaz percibe un tierno rubor y en un reflejo abre la boca anonadado.

— **No tienes que decirme nada, sé que preferirías a otra Super contigo ¿verdad?**

Damian suspira, alza la mirada y lo enfrenta a los ojos. Le pone la mano en el hombro y Jon siente un escalofrío recorrer su piel.

— **Supuse que estarías escuchando por eso no quería que Nightwing abriera la boca…**

— **¡Anda Damian! ¿Por qué no mejor me dices cuál es tu** _ **Super**_ **preferido? ¿Eh?**

— **Ya comprendo, de esto va todo ¡Estás celoso!**

— **Agh ¡Cállate por favor! Tienes el ego desmedido.**

Superboy lo empuja y mira la sonrisa burlesca del mayor quien en un solo movimiento lo toma por la muñeca y lo atrae hacia él.

— **Jonathan, incluso tú deberías saberlo. Puede haber miles de** _ **Super**_ **en el cielo, pero solo uno tiene mi dispositivo personal de rastreo.**

Damian se levanta, la sonrisa de triunfo se le remarca antes de desaparecer en el cielo de Gotham. Jon siente que puede romper mil gárgolas con solo el latir de su nervioso corazón.

.

.

.

.

Parte de la precuela de "Cautivo" :D


End file.
